


1930's Gentleman

by BlueRio



Series: Gift Drabbles Series [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, apparently, bucky's trying to be a gentleman, late night drabbles for bronnerz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRio/pseuds/BlueRio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's trying to be a gentleman and until Darcy gets sick, he doesn't have much luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1930's Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bronnerz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronnerz/gifts).



> As per usual, very short, not very good and i still don't own Marvel.

"Darcy, sweetheart please-"  
"No, Bucky, I am a grown woman I can open my own car door"  
"But-"  
"No"  
\--------------------  
"Ugh, I can't believe I got a cold. JARVIS tell Tony I'm blaming him for this... and zap his fingers next time he wants to 'upgrade' my iPod will you? I don't care if it's Apple not Starktech. He's not to touch it, savvy?"  
"Of course, Miss Lewis,"  
"Darce," Bucky hesitantly entered the room, his metal arm holding something behind his back while his other was holding a bowl of soup, "I.. uh.. brought you soup. It's the recipe Steve's mum used when either of us got sick."  
"Naww, Buck, thank you"  
Darcy sat up, pulling out her earphones, adjusting her glasses and pulling her beanie back down over her ears. Bucky walked over to the bedside and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
"Here, let me" he said as she reaches for the bowl, bringing the spoon up to her lips he waited patiently, while pulling his best puppy eyes face.  
"Ugh, fine" Darcy conceded. After Bucky finished feeding her the soup, she spied the bear in his metal hand.  
"Is that?"  
"Yup"  
Darcy squealed, "My own Bucky Bear!"  
Darcy pulled Bucky down next to her, squishing the Bucky Bear between them. Bucky started to hum the lullabies Sarah Rogers used to sing to him and Steve when either of them got ill. Soon, Darcy had fallen asleep on Bucky's shoulder and Bucky himself had drifted off too.


End file.
